Will you marry me?
by BadRoseGal
Summary: A young woman struggles to find the right e declines many ter a year of no dating she realise that she needs to get married soon.Her best friend helps her track down her old boyfriends.Will she regret breaking up with them? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1  Mike

**Hello everyone, this is my first story that I'm going to try out. The first four chapters give you a little background on some of the previous guys that Bella has had serious relationships with. We come to the present day in chapter five. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: A young woman struggles to find the right guy for herself. She declines the many requests for marriage that she recieves. After a year of no dating she realises that she's not getting any younger and needs to get married soon. She gets help from her best friend and tracks down her many old boyfriends. She is surprised when she meets them again to see that they have changed so much since when she dated them. Will she regret ever breaking up with them? Will she get back together with some of them? Or will she find new love in someone she never expected? Read and find out.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Mike<p>

~•¤}&{¤•~

10 years ago

Graduation was over. I was riding home from a graduation party with my boyfriend Mike. We had been dating for half of high school. He was so sweet. I really liked him.

"Bella?" Mike said as he suddenly stopped the car at the side of the road.

"Yes Mike?" I asked wondering why he suddenly stopped.

"Bella I love you." He said and my stomach fluttered.

"I love you too." I said smiling at him.

He smiled brightly. "Bella I want to stay with you forever. I want us to elope together and get married tonight. I can drive us to Vegas right now. Our parents don't need to know about it. As long as we're together forever." He said and my smile dropped and my eyes widened.

He must have not noticed the look of horror on my face because he leaned over and kissed me. I stayed frozen just staring wide eyed as he kissed me. I didn't respond and that's when he noticed. He pulled back slightly.

"Bella?" he asked worried.

"Uh," I just stared at him still.

"Bella isn't this what you want?" he asked hesitantly. "I thought you wanted this. You said you wanted this." He said quickly getting worried now.

I then remembered when I said I wanted this last year. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I had only said that because my parents were annoying me and I just wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

"Mike," I said and then sighed opening my eyes. "I didn't mean it literally. I just said that because I was annoyed with my parents at the time."

"Oh," he said looking quite foolish. "So you don't want to get married?" he clarified hoping that I might change my mind.

I shook my head. "No." I said and it was like I had just dropped a bomb on his entire life. "I'm sorry. But you have to understand that we're too young. Did you honestly think that one day we might get married?" I asked and only after saying it I realised that it might have sounded a bit harsh.

"Um, yeah." He said looking around awkwardly. "I was kinda hoping for that."

"Oh," I said with my eyes wide. "You do realise that it wouldn't work right? Even if I did say yes."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Well," I hesitated not sure if I should tell him the truth but decided I should. "Think about it realistically. I'm going to college across the country. You didn't even make it into college. I can't be with a guy who's probably not even going to make a decent income."

He looked angry. "So, when were you planning on breaking up with me?" he asked angrily.

I bit my lip. "Well, I was kinda hoping you would forget about me when I went to college."

"So you've been stringing me along this whole time?" he asked super angry.

"No, no, not at all!" I said quickly.

"Then what?" he said loudly. "Why did you stick with me if you knew it wasn't going to last?"

"Well," I looked at him and bit my lip. "It was fun while it lasted right?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked extremely furious. "Could you just leave!" he exclaimed and opened my door.

"What!" I said shocked.

"Just leave! I don't want to see you again." He said angrily.

I quickly got out of the car shocked. I watched as he shut the door and drove off quickly. I was quite shocked that he would just leave me like this on the side of the road. What a jerk! I thought as I started walking towards my house.

~•¤}&{¤•~

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of Mike? He was a loser. Read more to find out how he ended up in the present day :)<strong>

**Did he get married? Did he get into college and eventually get a good job? Or is he the local hobo digging through trash cans? You'll have to carry on reading to find out.**

**Review please! Anyone who reviews will get a little clue on how Mike turned out. The next chapter is Jacob. Ooh interesting ;) If I get at least one review then I'll update tomorrow. If I get no reviews then I'll update in a few days.**

**~Rose/Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2  Jacob

**Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed and added me to favourites and other stuff. I didn't expect so many people to like my story. I actually didnt expect that many people to read my story.**

**I just wanted to tell everyone that I have already written up to chapter five so I probably won't change it unless someone gives me a super brialliant idea. Anyway, on with the next chapter. Enjoy Jacob.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: A young woman struggles to find the right guy for herself. She declines the many requests for marriage that she recieves. After a year of no dating she realises that she's not getting any younger and needs to get married soon. She gets help from her best friend and tracks down her many old boyfriends. She is surprised when she meets them again to see that they have changed so much since when she dated them. Will she regret ever breaking up with them? Will she get back together with some of them? Or will she find new love in someone she never expected? Read and find out.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Jacob<p>

~•¤}&{¤•~

6 years ago

I was walking on the beach with Jacob. We had been dating for a while now. He's so sweet. The sun was setting and it looked so beautiful.

"Isn't it such a wonderful day?" Jacob asked me suddenly.

"Yeah, it is." I said smiling up at him. He suddenly turned me so that I was facing towards the ocean and he was facing me.

"Bella," he started looking me in the eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." I told him smiling.

He leaned in and kissed me. It was a nice long passionate kiss. It was filled with so much love. After a while we pulled back both needing some air. We stared into each others eyes and then he looked over my head.

"Bella, I want to show you something. Look behind you." He said pointing behind me.

I turned around and looked at the sandy hill. I gasped as I saw a message written on the sand. It said; 'Bella, will you marry? Love Jacob'. I turned back around to find Jacob kneeling down on one knee with a sapphire ring in a box.

"Bella," he started. "I love you so much. I've loved you everyday since the day that I met you and I want to love you everyday for the rest of our lives so," he took a deep breathe, "will you marry me?" he asked.

I stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe he was asking me to marry him. I was beyond surprised. I finally got out of my surprised state so that I could answer his question.

"Wow, um," I said not so sure how to answer him. "I'm sorry but," I started shaking my head. "No."

"Really?" he asked just as surprised that I would say no.

"Yeah." I told him biting my lip.

"Um, okay," he said and got up from his kneeling position. "Do you mind if I ask why?" he asked.

I looked at him hesitantly. He might not want to hear the truth but I might as well tell him.

"Well, for starters, your kind of immature." I told him honestly. "You don't act your age. When I talk to you its like I'm still in high school and not in college. Secondly you're not going to make it as a lawyer so I think you should just stop trying and I need to be with someone who can hold a decent job. And thirdly you remind me of my dead dog." I said sadly and sighed at the memory. "He died when I was a little kid. His name was Lucky. And no he wasn't very lucky since he died from a car accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Jacob said as if forgetting all the insults I just gave him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." I said looking off into the distance. I shook my head to come back to the present. "Anyway, I don't really want to make things awkward so I don't think we should date anymore..." I suggested hesitantly. "We can still be friends though."

He looked sad. Very sad. "Having your girlfriend break up with you and say you can still be friends is like having your dog die and your mom saying you can keep the body." He said sullenly.

I gaped at him. Was he seriously going to get all mopey like this? See, this is exactly what I mean by immature. He was just a big baby.

"Okay, fine, whatever, we don't have to be friends anymore. Can you at least take me back to campus? You did drive me here, remember?" I asked.

He looked hesitant but sighed. "Sure. Let's go."

We walked back to his car in silence. The ride to campus was extremely awkward. No one said anything. I was extremely grateful when we got back to campus.

"Jacob?" I called out before getting out of the car.

"Yeah?" he replied with his voice breaking as if he was about to cry.

"I really am sorry." I said.

"Its okay." He said and I could tell he was fighting the urge to cry.

I quickly got out of the car and closed the door. I swear I heard him burst into tears as he drove away. I tried to ignore it and I walked up to my room.

~•¤}&{¤•~

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think of Jacob? Sorry if you thought the dog comment was too cheesy. I just couldn't resist. <strong>

**How does Jacob turn out? Is he still an immature cry baby? Has he met someone new? Or does he still remind Bella of her dog? Review and I'll give you a sneak peek at future Jacob. Unless your an ananymous reviewer then I can't. And if you've disabled PM's then I also can't. Sorry.**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think. If you review then I will update tomorrow.**

**~Rose/Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3  Edward

**Hello everybody, hows it goin? I hope everything is well. Just a heads up, I was talking with my friend the other day about the amount of mistakes that we have noticed in the Twilight movie. I have published a fanfiction with the mistakes that can be seen. There are a lot. Go check it out. Its called _'Mistakes made in Twilight'_. I'm sure you've noticed some of these mistakes as well.**

**Also check out my new story _'Lost With _Hannah'. Its based on a true story. In the story Bella is tortured as a kid and gets all depressed and anorexic. She thinks up an imaginary friend called Hannah. She pushes away the people that try to help her and instead looks for help in someone that is trying to kill her. That basically sums it up. Check it out.**

**Anyway, Thanks for the reviews and adding me to favourites and so on. I'm glad that you all like my story. This chapter is Edward. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: A young woman struggles to find the right guy for herself. She declines the many requests for marriage that she recieves. After a year of no dating she realises that she's not getting any younger and needs to get married soon. She gets help from her best friend and tracks down her many old boyfriends. She is surprised when she meets them again to see that they have changed so much since when she dated them. Will she regret ever breaking up with them? Will she get back together with some of them? Or will she find new love in someone she never expected? Read and find out.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Edward<p>

~•¤}&{¤•~

3 years ago

I was having dinner with Edward. He was so sweet. He had been so romantic lately. He had ordered such a nice dinner for us. We were eating on the roof under the stars. There were two candles on the table. It was absolutely beautiful. I loved it.

"Bella," Edward started interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yes Edward?" I asked smiling at him.

He took my hands in his and took a deep breathe. "We've been together for a long time now," he said and I knew where this was going. "And I just wanted to tell you that," he hesitated for a moment seeming extremely nervous, "I love you." He said quickly. "I love you so much and I know that I'll always love you for as long as we live. Its like I've found the person that I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. You are my life. Without you I'm nothing."

I stared at him the whole time he was saying this. I was quite surprised to say the least. I never expected this. I wasn't ready for this.

"And now, tonight, on this wonderful night, here, on the roof, underneath the stars, I want to ask you a question." He got off his chair and kneeled down on one knee next to me. I gasped as he pulled a ring box out of his back pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

I stared at him shocked. "I, uh," I didn't know what to say. I eventually just shook my head. "No."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"No." I repeated biting my lip.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, its just," I didn't know if I should tell him the truth because it might sound harsh but I thought the truth would be best, "throughout the years we've been dating I've been going up the ladder at work you know, getting promotions, salary increase, yada yada yada, and you," I looked at him hesitantly, "you've been fired three times and currently work as a nurse."

"So its my job that bothers you?" he confirmed.

I thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." I said.

"Huh." He looked like he was thinking about something. Things got pretty awkward quickly.

"So, I think I should just go..." I said and got up.

"Um, yeah, that would probably be best." He said also getting up from his kneeling position.

"Um," I hesitated as I headed for the door. "Do you think you can drop me off at home?" I asked hesitantly. "You kinda picked me up so I don't have my car here."

"Um," he looked really hesitant but then nodded, "yeah, sure."

"Thanks," I said giving him a sweet smile.

We walked back into his apartment and then outside to his car. He drove me in silence to my house. We finally seemed to get there after what seemed like a lifetime.

"Edward?" I said before getting out of the car.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at me with a pained look.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Really I am. We can still be friends though." I suggested.

He looked hesitant. "I'm not so sure if that would be a good idea..."

"I understand." I said and gave him a small smile. "It was nice knowing you Edward." I said and got out the car. I walked up to my house without even waving back to him.

~•¤}&{¤•~

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the loveable Edward? Would you have said yes to him? How do you think he will end up? Will he be rich? Will he be poor? Or will he be a man-whore? Read more to find out. If you review I'll give you a clue.<strong>

**Review if you want me to update tomorrow. Next up we have Tyler.**

**~Rose/Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4  Tyler

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and stuff. Check out my other stories. They're really nice. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: A young woman struggles to find the right guy for herself. She declines the many requests for marriage that she recieves. After a year of no dating she realises that she's not getting any younger and needs to get married soon. She gets help from her best friend and tracks down her many old boyfriends. She is surprised when she meets them again to see that they have changed so much since when she dated them. Will she regret ever breaking up with them? Will she get back together with some of them? Or will she find new love in someone she never expected? Read and find out.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Tyler<p>

~•¤}&{¤•~

1 year ago

I was sitting on a bench in the park with Tyler. He had taken me on a nice romantic picnic and then a stroll in the park. He was so sweet. He had been acting strange though lately. I wonder why...

"Bella?" Tyler said suddenly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You are the most amazing women I have ever met." He said sweetly.

I smiled brightly. "Thanks."

"Bella," he said my name again took my hands in his while he looked me in the eye. "You are by far the best thing that's ever happened to me." Oh boy, I knew where this was going. "You're beautiful, smart, amazing and funny. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said and then he kneeled down on one knee. My eyes widened. "And I think its about the time that I asked you a very important question." He pulled out a ring box and opened it to reveal a beautiful topaz ring. I gasped. "Will you marry me?"

I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe he was actually asking me to marry him. I never thought that Tyler would ever ask me to marry him. I always thought that he would get over me soon enough.

I shook my head. "No." I said biting my lip.

He looked taken back. "No?" he asked shocked.

I nodded my head while biting my lip.

He got up from his kneeling position and sat back on the bench looking off in the distance.

"I guess I'll have to take back this ring now," he muttered.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Why did you say no?" he asked.

"Well, um," I hesitated for a moment not sure what to say. "I just, don't see myself with you in twenty years. You don't seem to know where your life is going at the moment. I actually have plans for the future. You just DJ every night and sleep all day. That's not a very good life plan." I told him.

"Hmm." He looked deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, but look at the bright side. At least you'll be able to give love another shot and maybe you'll find the right person for you." I said smiling brightly at him.

His head snapped over to me. "Wait, so this means we have to break up?" he asked.

My eyes widened. Did he actually think we would stay together?

"Yes..." I said slowly.

"Oh," he said looking sad. "I just thought maybe you just needed some space and time and that we would still be dating but its fine. I understand if you think we should break up."

"I'm sorry, but its probably for the best." I said and hesitantly patted him on the shoulder.

He sighed but nodded.

"So, I think I should probably just go now." I said as I stood up.

"Yeah, probably." He said also standing up.

"Bye Tyler." I said as I turned around and started walking away. I heard him mumble bye to me. I was glad that we had met here so I got into my car by myself and drove back home.

~•¤}&{¤•~

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was Tyler? Did you like? Not like? How will he end up? Will he find a better job? Will he keep on partying? Or will he just pass out drunk on the side of the road? Review to find. All reviewers with accounts and enabled PM's will find out first.<strong>

**Now, because I have finished the introductory part of the story the updates will be less frequent. Sorry about that. I will probably only update every week. I'll try choose a day that I will always update on. It also depends if I actually get the chapter finished on time. I will try update as often as possible.**

**Review and I'll update in three days.**

**~Rose**


	5. Chapter 5 A millionaire?

**Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? I was quite disapointed that I only got two reviews. Are you bored with my story? Anyway, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. I already know that some people will be disapointed with it. So, just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - A millionaire?<p>

~•¤}&{¤•~

I got back to the apartment that I shared with my best friend after a long day of work. Today was boring. Each day seemed to be getting even more boring. Jasper, my best friend, says its because I haven't been on a date in one year. He says that I should just have a one night stand but I know that I'll never do something like that. I'm twenty seven not twenty one. My days of one night stands are over.

Anyway, I went into the apartment and put my stuff away. I found Jasper in the TV room. He was reading the paper.

"Hey, I'm home." I said as I sat down on the couch as well.

"I can see that," he said not looking up from his newspaper.

I rolled my eyes. "How was work?" I asked him as I picked up the remote and started flipping through channels.

"It was good. Three people got fired!" he said happily as he put down the newspaper.

"How is that good?" I asked curiously.

"Its good because it means there's a promotion coming up. I might just move from editors assistant to being an actual editor!" he said excitedly.

"Oh my gawd, that's great." I said and gave him a hug. "We have to celebrate. Let's drink to it." I got up and went to the kitchen to get champagne.

"I haven't even gotten the promotion yet." Jasper said as he followed me to the kitchen. I had just pulled out the champagne.

"But you probably will." I said holding up the champagne.

"What if I don't?" he asked.

"You will." I tried to reassure him.

"Let's not jinx it." He said taking the champagne from me and putting it back.

I pouted. "But I wanted to drink." I said.

He chuckled. "Drink something else then."

I grinned and took out some vodka. "Let's drink." I said with a glint in my eyes.

He chuckled. "No thanks. You can enjoy this one by yourself." He said and then walked back to the TV room.

"What! Why? I thought you loved a good drink." I said pouting as I looked after him.

"I do but at the moment I don't feel like it." He said and put the channel on sports.

I sighed and put the vodka away. "When did we become so boring?" I asked as I went back to the TV room and stood behind the couch. "Its a Friday night. We used to party so hard. Go to the clubs. Get wasted." I said remembering the good old days.

"I guess we grew up." He said shrugging.

"Aren't you only supposed to grow up when you get married and have kids?" I asked. "We're not married yet! We're supposed to be having fun. We're not even dating!" I exclaimed and then went deep in thought. "Come to think of it, when was the last time I actually went out on a date?" I thought back.

"I don't know. I last went on a date about six months ago." Jasper grimaced. "That was a while back."

"I haven't been on a date since Tyler and that was a year ago!" I said horrified.

"We need to find dates." Jasper said.

"Yeah." I agreed and then we went silent just watching TV. It was a football match but I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey look, its Mike Newton the lead quarterback!" Jasper said cheering to the TV like any other sports obsessed guy.

I looked at the screen nonchalantly. I didn't know these sports players but the name sounded familiar. I looked closely at the guy who was being interviewed after the game and then it hit me. I gasped as the TV changed to some other player.

"Give me the remote!" I yelled at Jasper and I snatched it from him. I rewinded the TV (we had PVR) back to Mike Newton. I kept rewinding it again and again. Watching the scene over and over. I jumped over the couch pushing Jasper's head out of the way and sat down staring wide eyed at the TV.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

I ignored him and paused the TV on Mike's face. I stared wide eyed at the TV and then looked back at Jasper.

"That's Mike Newton." I said pointing at the TV.

"I know that. I just told you that didn't I?" Jasper said confused.

"No! Its Mike Newton." I said frantically. "Don't you remember him?" I asked.

"Um, have I ever met him?" Jasper asked.

"No! But I've told you about him. Don't you remember?" I asked trying to jog his memory. He still didn't know what I was talking about. "I went to high school with him."

Jasper gasped. "You went to high school with Mike Newton?" he asked shocked.

"Yes!" I said annoyed. "Do you remember the guy that asked me to elope with him the night of graduation?" I asked.

He gasped again. "That was Mike Newton?"

"Yes!" I practically yelled.

"And you said NO?" Jasper asked shocked.

"He was a loser back then! He wasn't going to make it in life." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Pfft. And now he's a millionaire."

"A millionaire?" I asked shocked and he nodded. "A millionaire?"

"Yes!" Jasper said nodding.

"Oh my gawd! I can't believe this!" I said as I sat back into the chair and started thinking. "I could have been with a millionaire." I said and thought of all the possibilities. "I could have had a huge house with a huge pool and a puppy." I frowned. "I could have married Mike but I said no." I sighed and mentally yelled at myself. I then burst out sobbing on Jasper's shoulder. "I could have been rich." I sobbed tearless sobs.

Jasper awkwardly patted my shoulder. "Being rich isn't the only thing that matters." He said trying to make me feel better.

"Yes it is." I said but my voice was muffled.

"No its not. You may not be rich but you're definitely an amazing woman." Jasper said.

I pulled away from him and looked up at him. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You've got a great personality." He said honestly.

I smiled and then started sobbing again. "Personality doesn't count." I said and buried my face in his shoulder again.

He sighed. "You'll become rich. One day. You'll find someone who you work well with. Or maybe you'll get back together with some of your old boyfriends." He suggested jokingly.

I snapped my head up to look at him. "That actually isn't a bad idea." I said as I cocked my head to the side and went deep in thought. Get back together with my old boyfriends...

Jasper's eyes widened. "You're not going to just track down all your old boyfriends, are you?" he asked shocked.

I sniggered. "Well actually I was just going to call Tyler and see if he was still available but that's a much better idea." I smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Jasper!"

God, I hope all my best ex boyfriends are still available and desperate. I need to get with somebody soon.

~•¤}&{¤•~

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Who guessed that Jasper was her best friend? Were you disapointed in that fact? I hope not too many of you were. Did you like it? Review and I'll update next weekend.<br>****Anyway, this might not be a Jasper/Bella pairing. I want to know what you guys want it to be. Once you get an idea of how everyone has turned out then I will ask you to vote for who you think Bella should end up with.**

* * *

><p><strong>I also wanted to get to know my readers. So i'm going to ask you a question each chapter and I hope you will participate and answer. I will answer the question in my next chapter.<strong>

**Question of the chapter:**

_**What is the worst thing you've done that you got caught for? And the worst thing you've done that you haven't been caught for?**_

**~Rose/Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6 YOU DATED WHO!

**I was quite disappointed. I only got two reviews on the last chapter :( It seems that people are starting to not like this story. If I don't get the feedback that I hope for then I might stop writing the story. I'm getting bored with it anyway. I will keep it on the site in case anyone likes it and wants to read it. I might add more chapters in the later future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Detectives, scrapbooks and YOU DATED WHO?<strong>

~•¤}&{¤•~

I got off the coach and ran back to my room. I looked around the room for my scrapbook. I found it under my bed. I grabbed a pen, paper, my phone and went back to the TV room. I sat back down on the couch.

"Are you seriously going to track down all your old boyfriends?" Jasper asked disbelieving.

"Yep." I said arranging the stuff around me.

"You know I was just joking," he said.

"And your joke turned out to be a wonderful idea." I said with a huge smile.

He sighed. "How do you plan on finding them?" he asked curiously.

I smirked. "I have my ways..." I said looking off into the distance mysteriously.

"Should I be scared? Or worried?" Jasper asked warily.

I laughed and slapped his arm. "I was just kidding. You're going to help me." I pointed to him. "Plus there's also the internet, phone books, old records, detectives, yada yada yada..." I listed.

"A detective?" he asked gaping at me. "Are you serious?"

I smiled. "Only if we absolutely can't find the person and really need extra help." I told him.

"Okay. But I don't see how I can help." He muttered.

"Don't be silly. You'll be tons of help." I told him sweetly.

He sighed. "But I don't even know half the guys you dated."

I smirked. "That's where this comes in." I held up the scrapbook. "In here are the names, pictures, and short bio's of all the guys I've dated."

He looked curiously at the scrapbook. "You made a scrapbook for all the guys you've dated?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I wanted to keep track." I said nonchalantly and I opened it up.

"Okay," he said looking at me as if I were crazy. "Anyway, let's see who you dated."

I grinned. "Okay!" I said and moved closer to him so that we could both look into the scrapbook. "First we have Emmett." I said and sighed as I remembered all our great memories together.

"You dated Emmett!" Jasper exclaimed loudly with his eyes flickering between me and the picture.

"Yeah." I said blushing a little.

"You mean, our Emmett? As in the Emmett who is currently happily married to Rosalie, one of your best girl friends?" he asked still not taking it in.

"Yes!" I said and looked back at the picture. "We dated for about two months." I smiled and then sighed. "I guess now that he's married then he's out." I frowned.

"I still can't believe you dated him." Jasper muttered.

"Well, believe it!" I said chuckling. "Anyway, moving on." I turned the page to Mike. I sighed. "Mike. We dated for two years." I smiled slightly at the memories. "I guess we already know where he is. We just need to figure out how I'll be able to see him." I bit my lip thinking.

"Well, let's first write down a list of all the guys and then we can get whatever information on them and then we'll be able to figure out how to find them." Jasper suggested.

"Great idea. You write and I'll tell you everything I can about them." I told him with a huge smile.

"Okay," he said and picked up a pen and paper, "leave me with all the work. Its fine," he muttered.

"Hey!" I said pointing a finger at him. "I have to tell you everything. You know how many lip muscles that takes!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what to write."

I grinned. "Okay, first we have Mike Newton. We dated for two years. He was so nice and sweet but he had no future -"

"Yet now he's a famous football player. MVP in fact." Jasper interrupted. I turned to glare at him. "Oh, sorry. No future. Right." Jasper said quickly.

I gave him one more glare and turned back to the scrap book. "Anyway, he didn't make it into college. He was a jerk." I said.

"I thought he was sweet and nice?" Jasper said confused.

"He was," I said with a tight jaw, "untill we broke up."

"You mean when he dumped you?" Jasper clarrified.

"When we broke up!" I glared. "He left me at the side of the road." I felt tears as I remembered. "God, I wish I said yes to his proposal." I groaned annoyed with myself.

"Why'd you say no?" Jasper asked.

"Hello? Have you not listened to the many times I've told this story?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't." He told me.

I clenched my jaw. "Well, then I'm not telling it again." I told him annoyed.

"Oh, that's okay -"

"It was a dark night," I started interrupting him.

"I guess you're going to tell me." Jasper muttered.

"We were driving home from a party." I continued smiling. "It was a graduation party. I was thinking about how much I liked him. Maybe even loved." I sighed in content. "And then," I started telling it as if this was the sudden climax in a horror movie, "he suddenly stopped the car. He declared his love for me. And he told me he wanted to run away together. He said we could be married forever." I smiled at the thought thinking about how much money I would have right now. "And. I. Said. No." I hung my head in shame. "I told him that he wasn't going to make it in life and he kicked me to the curb." I bit my lip.

"Ouch." Jasper said interrupting my trip down memory lane. "That must have been hard. Why would you want to get back with him?" he asked me curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked and he still had no clue. "He's rich! Duh!" I exclaimed and Jasper gave me a look. "And I might also still be in love him."

~•¤}&{¤•~

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Did you guys like it?<strong>

_**Question of the chapter:**_

**Why don't you guys like my story?**

_**Answer to last chapters question:**_

**The worst thing I've ever gotten caught for was drinking underage :( The worst thing I've never gotten caught for was pulling the fire alarm just to get out of a test. The principle was fuming!**

**Anyway, REVIEW! please**

**~Rose/Hannah**


	7. AN: STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Hey everyone. Sorry once again but this is an authors note and not an update.**

**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! STORY MIGHT BE UP FOR ADOPTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>I have gotten bored with this story. I'm seriously blocked.<strong>

**I don't know if I want to put it up for adoption quite yet.**

**It might go up so anyone who would like to adopt it, just send me a PM and tell me your ideas on the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>If I absolutely don't get any ideas to continue the story then I will let you adopt it.<strong>

**So PM me if you would like to adopt the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In your PM please include the following:<strong>_

**1) Why you would like to adopt this story**

**2) What ideas you have for this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's about it. Sorry again. Remember, PM me.<strong>

**~Rose**


	8. Another Authors Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hey everyone. **I will not be updating any of my stories for a while**! Sorry about that.

Everything's been really stressful.

_I am writing a new one-shot and that will be the only story I post_. After that **I AM DONE**!

Okay, so you understand that? **I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE MY STORIES** UNTIL I AM READY!

**~Rosie**


End file.
